


Q-Tea Pie

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [82]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cards, Fluff, M/M, Tea, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't let anyone make his tea, because no one can do it right.</p><p>Except James, it would seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q-Tea Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Valentine’s Day card that said ‘You make tea perfectly’, and I immediately thought of 00Q. Fic, pretty please? 221b-baker-abbey
> 
> A friend of mine made me a Valentine’s card with ‘You make Tea Perfectly’ written inside. 00q fic where Q gives this to James as a joke, which of course starts a competiton between the two? —anon

There was a mug of tea on his desk. Granted, that wasn’t exactly new for Q, he did have a thing for his morning (and afternoon) tea. What was new, however, was the fact that Q had not been the one to make this particular cup of tea.

The note tucked under the cup read simply “ _Have a good day Q. –James_ ”

Q sighed. Bless James’s heart for making the effort, but there was a reason no one made Q’s cup of tea: they were all bloody awful at it. In fact, the only one that Q trusted to make his tea without botching the job was…well, himself really.

But James had taken the effort, and the 00 agent was not known for his affectionate and romantic gestures (at least not in an honest relationship). So Q could at least take a sip of the tea.

With another sigh, Q picked up the tea, walking to a table to begin building a new gadget.

It was only an hour later, when Q went to take a drink of the tea, that he realized it was empty. He blinked. Had he really drank all the tea without even realizing it? If this had been a cup he had made himself, he wouldn’t have even questioned the possibility: it happened all the time. But James had made this cup, shouldn’t he have tasted the difference?

Unless the impossible had happened…

* * *

 

There was a card in his locker.

For a moment, James stood in front of the locker in nothing but his towel (Alec had used up all the hot water, so James had been left with a rather frigid shower), staring at the card.  Who still used cards anymore, let alone put them in lockers? Surely that was just something school children did?

But the card was on top of his clothes, and there was no ignoring it if he wanted to get dressed anytime soon.

It was a Valentine’s Day card.

James blinked. Was that the date? For a moment, James’s heart dropped. He had completely forgotten.

Q was going to kill him.

Slowly, James opened the card.

**_You make tea perfectly._ **

It was an odd thing to have in a Valentine’s day card…well, perhaps for everyone else. For Q, it was an absolute compliment. James grinned. Well, he hadn’t botched up the day quite yet.

But he needed something big to top his tea making skills.

Hm…


End file.
